21st Nova Corps
The 21st Nova Corps was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. The unit was commanded by Jedi General Ki Adi Mundi and the strict Commander Bacara. They recruited personnel from various units and resupply depots, and had a strict recruitment policy. Many of the Twenty-First's units were stationed on Mygeeto for the majority of the Clone Wars, as the Confederacy of Independent Systems had supremely fortified the planet. The 21st's Galactic Marines and support personnel were famous as some of the toughest soldiers in the Galaxy, and partook in numerous operations throughout various star systems. Most of the 21st's personnel wore armour with purple markings, but some a small number of personnel may have bore yellow markings instead. History Clone Wars Unit Foundations Volunteer Advanced Recon Commando and Commander VARC-1221 "Winter" and VARCC-2209 "Harvest" founded the Ranger Regiment. Major "Shorty" established Kilo Company. ARC-4714 "Ke'ss", who met Shorty while on a tour on Mygeeto, later took over the unit's leadership role. A squad of shinies led by volunteer trooper VT-0691 "Thunder" succeeded in defeating the Separatists during a skirmish on Rishi. Thunder dreamt up the concept for Kilo Squadron, which was approved when the entire unit was recruited into the 21st Nova Corps' Galactic Marines. Thunder reached the rank of General due to several miraculous feats in battle, and a number of heavy losses due to combat with the CIS. Jiwo Ima System Campaign Several months into the Outer Rim Sieges, a detachment of the 21st Corps, led by Commander Olympus, made a rough LAAT-based landing on the planet Jiwo Ima Prime in the Jiwo Ima System to break a stalemate between the Grand Army and CIS forces. Rise of the Empire Assault on Ikica Following the creation of the Galactic Empire, members of the 21st were sent to Ikica to root out a group of rebels under the command of High General Thunder. Urban Combat on Ludenhoff When the Imperial Sector Governors assigned to Ludenhoff, a minor industrial world, closed down multiple droid factories, thousands of workers were laid off and went on strike. The strike quickly turned into an insurgency and Marshal Commander Baraca and the twenty-first were sent to break it up. Galactic Civil War Unit Summary 1.53rd Cold Siege Legion The Fifty-Third Legion contained one fourth of the Nova Corps roster, the majority of them being standard troops and Galactic Marines. However it also contained armoured units and troopers trained in withstanding extreme frozen weather conditions. Their methods transferred over to vehicles also, resulting in a hardy fighting force. 2.Crimson Riots Legion The Crimson Riots Legion contained Galactic Marines and standard troops, but a number of it's units also deployed on special duties to assist insurgencies in overthrowing CIS-affiliated strongpoints & influencing the populations of Confederate worlds to riot against the Separatists, along with breaking up revolts in Republic space. Some of these units worked in conjunction with the Special Operations Branch. It is possible that the Crimson Riots Legion belonged to another corps in the same sector army, or that it was temporarily or permanently assigned as an extra legion. 3.44th Arctic Legion The forty-fourth was a legion comprised entirely of Galactic Marines and standard combat personnel with training in cold environments. These troopers, specialists and their support personnel were part of the backbone of the Nova Corps and certainly not a temporary asset. 2.1 Ranger Regiment The Ranger Regiment specialised in environmental exploration, with personnel being provided with standard 21st Corps or Galactic Marine armour. Provided with speeders and heavily armed tanks, the regiment consisted of basic infantry, BARC pilots, engineers, rangers and animal handlers. Nightfall Squadron was tasked with assassinations, Acklay Squadron was comprised of animal handling, tracking and reconnaissance, Raptor Squadron consisted of engineers, and SlaughterHawks Squadron performed nocturnal missions and reconnaissance, but also had BARCs, AT-RT pilots, scout troopers, sharpshooters and jet troopers. Kilo Company and Kilo Squadron were part of different units in the Ranger Regiment, and both specialised in heavy infantry and armoured vehicle roles. 2.2 Marine Regiment The 21st's Marine Regiment was largely comprised of Galactic Marines, but also had the 18th Battalion, an elite unit specialised in ship infiltration, boarding operations and zero-gravity combat. RI tasked the Eighteenth with a secret mission early in the Clone Wars that resulted in the deaths of all but 34 of the Eighteenth's personnel. 2.3 1st Maritimes Special Operations Regiment The first Maritime SOR contained numerous standard personnel, many of which were trained in coastal and underwater environmental operations and combat. This regiment also contained a large number of ARF and ARC troopers, and had a commando element. Many personnel were also fit to operate in air missions and space-based operations. 444th Marine Battalion The four hundred forty-forth primarily consisted of standard infantry for the 21st corps, but the 44th Enforcement Company was produced with law enforcement and riot control specialists in mind. Unit Composition Desert Pit-Vipers 44th Arctic Legion Crimson Riots Legion 4th Marine Battalion * Kyrat Company * Dune Company * Zeta Company Hammer Company * Dune Squad * K Squad 53rd Cold Siege Legion Burner Company Ranger Regiment Kilo Company * Hax Marine Platoon * Hellhound Marine Platoon * Storm ARC Platoon Kilo Squadron Spectre Company Nightfall Squadron Raptor Company * Eternal Squadron * Acklay Squadron * Slaughterhawk Squadron Marine Regiment * 18th Battalion 1st Maritimes Special Operations Regiment * Demon Company Arial Combat/Pilotng * Rumble Company Ground Armour * Sigilo Company Reconnaissance * Konig Company ARC/ARF * Diable Company Commandos 444th Marine Battalion * 44th Enforcement Company 32nd Special Operations Battalion * Decta Squad Personnel Roster "Leet" CT-**** "Mac" CT-**** "Spike" CT-**** "High" Medic CT-**** "Keevlyn" CT-**** "Ash" CT-**** "Shadow" Ikica CT-**** "Missile" CT-**** "Blaze" CT-**** "Morpheus" Demolitions CT-**** "Common" CT-**** "Slicer" CT-**** "Tesla" CT-**** "Habit" CT-**** "Nexus" CT-7153 "Blue" CT-9987 "Card" CT-16-9994 "Beast" CT-12-1775 "Ratter" CT-5526 "Grouk" CT-5656 "Flash" CT-9261 "Tornado" CT-3498 "Orange" CT-1234-3 "Starblast" ARF-2513 "Ghost" Corporal CT-5859 "Frost" Corporal CT-7999 "Nines" Sergeant CT-4516 "Spar" Sergeant VT-2253 "Kierima" Sergeant "Bell" Lieutenant CL-2048 "Apollo" Lieutenant CL-6126 "Buzz" Lieutenant "Kiran" Lieutenant "Derrek" Captain "Ferin" Captain "Mug" Captain VT-5517 "Ash" Captain CT-**** "Brand" Captain CT-7280 "Runner" Major CT-4783 "Grim" Major CT-6612 "Brisket" Major CT-2251 "Fexx" Commander "Raze" Commander CC-**** "Firewall" Commander CC-4531 "Ares" Commander ARF/CC-1133 "Stonecold" Commander CC-4714 "Kess" Battalion Commander "Trasher" Battalion Commander CC-2003 "Jazon" Senior Commander "Keller" General VG-8475 "Hex" High General VG-0691 "Thunder" 1st Maritimes Special Operations Regiment Regimental Commander "Dux" Commander "Mage" Ranger Regiment VT-1259 "Midnight" Commander VARC-1496 "Campo" Commander VARCC-2209 "Harvest" Commander VARCC-1221 "Winter" Commander CC-0691 "Thunder" Commander VC-8475 "Hex" Regimental Commander CC-4714 "Kess" 32nd Marine Special Operations Battalion "Clime" "W" "Fang-Fang" "Ooo-lap" "Blackeye" "Gamma" "Vvo" "Chare" "Victver" "Helium" "Sil" "Match" "Xz" "Fraged" "Sh'd" "Shelled" "Marko-Polo" "Skywarp" "Jetstorm" VT-**** "Villy" VT-**** "Max" "Eion" Squad "Clawus" Sharpshooter Squad "Shadow-Null" Technician Squad "Betto" Demolitions Squad VARF-**** "Kelly" VARC-**** "Carlos" VARC-**** "Max" Battalion Commander CC-6630 "Xio" 18th Battalion Jedi General Sylo Kadrik classified mission Burner Company Battalion Commander CC-9999 "Fire" Zeta Company Sergeant CT-4516 "Spar" Captain CT-9090 "Scratch" Dune Company Senior Commander CC-6358 "Ares" Hammer Company Initiate CT-8535 "Hidden" Initiate CT-1263 "Gate" Initiate CT-7865 "Trix" Initiate CT-65 "Rookie" Initiate CT-5839 "Minor" Initiate CT-2457 "Frost" Initiate CT-3498 "Orange" Private CT-4879 "Hudar" Medic Private ARF-565 "Gundark" Private CT-5656 "Flash" Specialist CT-9870 "Osprey" Specialist CT-9261 "Tornado" Medic Specialist CT-2423 "Hammer" Specialist CT-5526 "Grouk" Weapons Sergeant CT-8671 "Lupus" Gunnery Sergeant ARC-4590 "Rika" Kilo Company Sergeant VT-2253 Kierima Captain ARF-4714 "Ke'ss" Equipment Gallery Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Corps Category:21st Nova Corps Category:32nd Marine Special Operations Battalion Category:1st Maritimes Special Operations Regiment Category:Fourth Sector Army Category:Cinder Regiment Category:Battle of Bores Category:Assault on Ikica Category:Galactic Marines